Spike vs. Sir Dan
[[Spike (Ape Escape)|'Spike']] vs. [[Sir Daniel Fortesque|'Sir Dan']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Spike and Sir Dan are teleported into the foggy ruins of a medieval castle, which Dan fears is Gallowmere for a moment, before realizing that it is somewhere new to him. Dan readies his sword, while Spike readies his stun club. “Don’t let the intended use of these gadgets think this will be easy,” states Spike, “They will work on you as well as they do on monkeys!” Dan takes a moment to soak in his situation: he is a skeleton knight fighting a boy who had to catch monkeys to save the world. What has his afterlife come to?! Get ready to kick butt! FIGHT!!! Dan charges with his shield, knocking over Spike. Spike gets back up and uses the Slingback Shooter to sling an explosive pellet at Dan. This knocks Dan away a few inches back, though he is still on his feet. Dan tries shooting at Spike with his crossbow. Spike dodges shot after shot, getting closer and closer to Dan until he is able to whack him. Dan loses grip of the Crossbow, but takes out a mallet and smacks Spike, who goes flying a few feet away, behind some thick fog. Dan goes to pick his crossbow up, but winds up unable to notice a small RC car coming right for him. The RC trips Dan, causing him to lose grip of the crossbow again. Spike appears again, carrying an extendable boxing glove, which he punches Sir Dan with. Dan is sent into a roll, which he quickly gets up from. In a surprise moment, Dan throws his right arm at Spike. Spike, in a moment of shock, gets hit. Dan charges forward and kicks away the Power Punch with effort and power that any quarterback has to respect. Dan swings his hammer at Spike, who rolls out of the way. Spike tries catching Sir Dan in his net, but Sir Dan uses the hammer to intercept it, pushing against the net. Spike flips backward and slings a shot at Sir Dan, hitting him right where his missing eye would be. Dan knocks the seed out and readies a broadsword. Dan slashes at Spike with the blade, but Spike jumps out of the way and gets his stun club out. The two clash continuously (in a matchup that is much more even than a certain two). Spike tries to catch Dan in his time net again, but Dan rolls out of the way, smacking Spike into a column using the mallet, shaking loose a piece of stone. Spike slings an explosive pellet at Dan, who knocks it up to the column's top. Spike jumps forward, getting his club rea- CLONK! K.O.! That loose piece of stone had fallen on Spike’s head, rendering him unconscious. Dan gathers his dropped weapons, right before he and Spike are teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... Sir Daniel Fortesque! Voting Spike must win: 6 Sir Dan must win: 13 Spike must live: 10 Spike must die: 3 Links Follow Sir Dan's journey here. Find the full Multiversal Tournament here.Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:2017